Love Story: Caleb & Danielle
by TheWayHeLaughs13
Summary: Oneshot-Your basic Romeo and Juliet.... Songfic- Love Story-Taylor Swift.. Caleb/OC


**Hey! Well I thought I'd try to write a Caleb/OC (it's a Romeo & Juliet love story) ( I do have an actual story this is just a oneshot about Caleb and Danielle) just for a change since I love him too but not as much as Reid... but anywho.... Taylor Swift owns the song and I dont own the covenant just Danielle.... Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

I was only 17 when I first saw him; He had just turned 18 a month prior. Even after going to this school for 3 years I never noticed him. I wasn't supposed to even talk to him let alone look at him. We were two completely different people.

_See the lights,  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello  
Little did I know_

I walked down the stairs and starred into his brown eyes, he made his way through the crowd to try to talk to me, but my mother led me away and straight into the arms of Jeremy Burke. My soon to be Fiancé, I never met him before and yet I was to be married to him within a year.

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_:

He'd throw pebbles outside my window late at night, but my daddy caught him one night and told him to stay away from me. He was Danvers and I was a Garcia. Rivals, suck in the middle our family's feuds. I'd end up crying on the stair case that led to the attic above my room. I'd always beg him not to go.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

We'd have to sneak around, having a secret relationship was fun at first but I wanted something more and not care about what my parents thought of us. If they said anything against our relationship, I wouldn't care... I had told Caleb that we could always run away. He'd always laugh with me but all I wanted was for him to say yes.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

We would never meet in the same place twice, afraid we'd get caught and if we did we'd both be dead. I just wanted to escape this town, even if it was for a moment.

_Cause you were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said:_

Caleb was everything to me and it broke my heart to not listen to my father after he told me to stay away from Caleb, but I couldn't. He was everything to me, my always in his forever.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

I asked him if we could be alone and leave it all behind and run and never look back. Like always he smile and shake his head we couldn't leave until I turned 18 which would be in another 3 months.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes, oh,_

Roberta told me to stop with the childhood fantasies and leave Caleb behind and my mother told me to grow up and said I was engaged to Jeremy and we were getting married in a year. She told me I had to be happy with what was planned out for me, a bright future. But that's not what I wanted; I only wanted it if I was with Caleb for always and forever.

_I got tired of waiting  
wondering if you were ever coming around  
my faith in you was fading  
when I met you on the outskirts of town I said:_

After another month of secrets I couldn't take it anymore, I texted him and told him to meet me on the outskirts of our small town of Ipswich and I waited for what seemed like forever until he finally came for me.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

I thought he'd never come but I was surprised to see him holding a small box and my eyes filled with tears. I told him I didn't want to hide our love anymore and I want just jump and I want to be with him forever and always.

_And said:_

Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Marry me he asked as he looked up at me... I don't want to hide us anymore, I want everyone to know about us, and I don't care what our parents think. I stared into his eyes and the tears started flowing again. I wipe them away and said yes. He put the ring on my left hand and pulled me close. The fireworks went off in my head, the waves crashed, just like it did when I first met him.

_Oh, oh, oh_

oh, oh, oh, oh

Cause we were both young when I first saw you

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Peace,Laterz**

**Dramaqueen612**

**P.S sorry if it sounds kinda sappy I wrote it at 10 o'clock at night... **


End file.
